


Outcasts Anyway pt. 2

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Outcasts Anyway [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he is old enough now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcasts Anyway pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sex sex sex  
> cause my sister has been waiting patiently :)
> 
> Sorry for all these fics lately, idk I'm on some kind of roll or something I'm just spitting them all out.
> 
> It should be stated that I wrote this mostly while drinking tea and listening to Dustin O’Halloran.

The sun was setting and they were in their favorite new place—the lake. It was like in the lake they were invisible. In there, they could be whoever they wanted to be and do whatever they wanted and the water always kept their secrets.

The golden light reflected off the surface and shimmered like miles of endless orange crystals around them.

Mostly they swam around and splashed each other and laughed at stupid things. But when they were close, when they swam up against each other, their hearts rose and the water stilled, listening to them.

Sam liked to let his legs twine around Dean naturally and float against him, feeling his warmth. Dean loved the way Sammy's smooth legs felt under the water, especially when he ran his fingers over them and every time without fail tiny goosebumps would rise up.

And Sam would whisper in Dean's ear sometimes, beautiful things that made Dean's heart stop. Things like _I never want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life._

 

Sam fingered the little bronze amulet hanging around Dean's neck, watching the light occasionally catch it as he turned it over. Birds sung by the pier far off in the distance.

The light of the sun danced off Sam's cheek and entwined itself in his hair like tiny particles of stardust. Dean watched him as the two of them slowly bobbed with the ripples of the lake that encompassed them.

Sam leaned in closer, grazing his cheek against Dean's and they both shut their eyes.

If forever could be just one moment in time...

 

Sam's hot breath expanded over Dean's ear, and then the only sound in the world Dean heard was Sam's voice.

_I want to have sex with you, Dean._

It took a few moments for Dean's thoughts to straighten out again, and even when they did he was left without any words. He just kissed Sammy's neck and stroked his legs and Sam hung on to him, rested his chin on his shoulder.

 

They stayed outside even after the canopy of the night cloaked the sky. The soft hum of the insects filled the warm and humid air around them. They lay on a blanket, watching the stars begin to appear.

"Dean..." Sam's voice rose up. "I remember you telling me I wasn't old enough once."

Dean swallowed, staring up into the sky, hands resting at his stomach.

"Well, I think I'm old enough now. I meant what I said before. I—"

"We can't, Sam." Dean turned, his voice pained.

Sam looked like he was trying to read Dean. "Why not?"

Dean didn't know how to answer. Sam lay there, by his side, his damp hair sprawled on the blanket.

Dean leaned over him, resting on an elbow. Sam stared up at him, his cat-like eyes wide and waiting. Dean blinked and then kissed his mouth gently. He pulled back and then looked away.

"I don't know if I can." Dean was fairly certain Sam was still a virgin. And if Sam hadn't slept with any girls he _certainly_ hadn't slept with any guys. That would mean Dean would be the first person he slept with ever and he didn't know why that seemed significant but it was. Even though Dean wanted it no other way; Sam giving himself to Dean entirely, he couldn't help but feel this twinge of selfishness inside of him at the thought of choosing to go through with it.

Dean shut his eyes and then felt Sammy's hands caressing his forearms gently.

"I want you to..." Sam whispered.

Dean blinked his eyes open again and studied Sam's face intently. Sam's eyes were watery and sure. Dean's whole body heated up as he drew in a long breath. He went over Sam, kissing the hot crevice of his neck and jaw. He kissed his mouth again and Sam opened it, letting Dean's tongue slip inside. Sam held on to Dean's sides as he pushed his hips up and their dicks grazed each other. Their still-damp boxers that they had been swimming in bunched and rubbed between them, heating up.

"Want you to so bad, Dean..." Sam breathed out as Dean went and kissed the other side of his neck.

"Okay." Dean drew back and caught Sam's eyes, holding them with his own, even as his stomach stirred with a heavy anxiousness. "But you tell me right away if I'm hurting you. Okay?"

Sam nodded, his jaw tightening.

Dean leaned down and kissed his lips once before shifting down a little and lifting Sam's t-shirt up, opening his mouth on his tummy. He felt Sam draw in a breath and saw the baby-fine hairs around his belly button stand up. Dean pushed his shirt up inch by inch, pressing his lips against his skin as he went. When the shirt bunched around his armpits he slid it up over his head and Sam squirmed out of it anxiously.

Dean took his time and drank in the sight of his little brother under him. His body was defined but still petite, and it still went completely lax with just the simplest touch.

Dean licked around the nub of his nipple, breathing hot on it. He took it in his mouth, sucking on the skin and feeling it harden on his tongue. He went to the other one and ran his tongue over it the same way. Sam's back kept arching on the blanket at the over-stimulating sensation. Dean could almost _hear_ Sam's heart pounding heavily with every abrupt rise and fall of his chest. Dean looked up at him and smiled, pulled back and caressed the sides of his hips.

"Relax," he soothed him.

"Dean—I can't—"

"Shhh..." Dean held on to his hips and kissed his belly button, and Sam's thighs fell open a little. Sam refrained from squirming as Dean kissed lower, reaching the band of his boxers.

Sam was fully hard now, eminent line of his cock twitching up under the saturated material. It clung to him until Dean peeled the band lower and he popped out of it.

Dean kissed the pretty pink head of his dick, his lips getting wet and sticky. Sam's hips pushed down and he groaned, fists clenched in the blanket under them.

"Dean—"

Dean smiled again at the desperate sound in Sam's voice, then licked his lips and slid back up his body. "I know, I know." Dean helped Sam out of his boxers, sliding them down his thighs until Sam was able to kick out of them, and then Dean sat up and pulled the shirt off his own back as well. Sam closed his legs a little, biting his lower lip restlessly. His hand cupped himself as he waited for Dean, fingers closing around his balls and the base of his dick. Out here, in the light of the moon, Sam's whole body was exposed for him, and Dean stared in wonder and appreciation.

Dean came back over him after he tossed his shirt aside, covering his brother's naked form and allowing their mouths to meet again. Sam groaned and took Dean's bottom lip in his mouth when Dean's hand travelled down, over his hip and underneath him, cupping his ass. He rubbed over the rim of his tight hole with his fingers and Sam shuddered and jerked. _Still sensitive down there_. His hand continued, travelled up and rolled Sam's balls in his palm before closing his fist around the head of his dick and sliding down. He gathered the pre-come on his fingers (Sam was leaking like crazy) and let it slick the way over his hole when he rubbed at it again. Sam moaned and gripped the base of his dick. Dean pushed one finger at his opening and kissed Sam's lips to distract him from the pressure. His finger wiggled past the initial ring of muscle, and Sam groaned into his mouth, exhaling sharply through his nose. It was slicked up enough that he could slide it back and forth easily once it was inside. His finger went deeper, feeling Sam starting to take him in. When he reached the base of his finger he pulled it out a little then pushed back in, and Sam gasped and his mouth stilled against Dean's. Dean kept at, slowly fucking his hole with his finger, until Sam's brow was creased in apparent distress.

Dean slowed almost to a stop. "You okay?"

He nodded quickly, licking his lips after. He looked like he was straining to hold on to something. Dean could feel his muscles clenching around his finger.

"Sam, tell me now. Cause I'm not—am I hurting you?"

"No, no. I—I'm just—" he scrunched his face up and Dean looked down and noticed his fingers tightening around his red cock and then he got it. He was trying not to come too soon.

"Okay, okay." Dean hushed him and kissed his hot little mouth. "Just relax... Relax."

Sam sucked in a deep breath and let it out, his body shaking.

"We're gonna do this, okay?" Dean said, slowly moving his finger around inside again.

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean..." Sam licked his lips again, getting them all shiny and wet.

Dean began pressing his other slicked up finger at Sam's hole, gradually working it in next to the other one in slow, pushing motions. Sam stilled again, his muscles clamping down. He was unbelievably tight. Dean caressed the cheek of his ass with his thumb and then, when that didn't help, pushed Sam's thigh open a little more with his free hand. It looked like Sam was holding his breath.

"Sam," Dean said to his face.

He blinked his eyes open. "What? Why'd you stop?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to relax? You're clenching your muscles so tight you're face is about to turn blue."

Sam looked up at Dean incredulously. "No I'm—" but then he kind of got it. "Okay." He drew out a long, long breath and Dean felt him loosen around his fingers.

"Good," Dean breathed out, and they started to slide in a lot easier. "Good."

He pumped his fingers slowly in and out of Sam's tight heat as he planted tiny kisses along his jaw and his ear. Sam was moaning now, and as Dean's fingers pushed deeper and deeper he began to roll his hips in time with Dean's hand.

Dean was licking his neck when Sam jerked away. "Dean. Dean."

Dean pulled back.

"I'm not gonna last much longer. Please."

Dean nodded hastily, listening to his brother. He removed his sopping wet fingers and then wriggled out of his boxers, his hard length springing free.

Sam spread his thighs open around him, and Dean kneeled in between them, stroking his cock a few times, getting it wet. Then he pressed the tip up to Sam's tight pink hole and rubbed it around in the slick pre-come. He took in a deep, unsteady breath and then began pushing in. He held on to his cock with one hand, and the other rested on the inside of Sam's thigh. Sam held his own balls up as Dean pushed in, neither of them breathing.

Sam was impossibly tight, but Dean managed to stretch in just around the head and perform short thrusts to loosen him up. Sam gasped, arching his back. Dean could feel him clenching and then going lax again, remembering what Dean told him. Dean stroked Sam's thigh when he noticed his face all tense and his breathing pick up, sporadic and labored.

Sam's mouth hung open, his eyes watching Dean. Dean watched Sam swallow him up bit by bit, shuddering and shaking at the feel of his hot interior.

"Fuck..." Dean breathed when he bottomed out inside his brother, coming over him to kiss that pretty mouth. Sam whimpered and shut his eyes, taking all of Dean inside him.

Dean pulled their lips apart, hearing Sam abruptly exhale.

"You okay?" Dean whispered, feeling the stuttering heave of Sam's hot chest under him.

Sam looked up at him with wide, misty eyes. The moonlight shone on his skin to create a subtle white glow. Sam responded by pulling Dean down by the neck and kissing his mouth loud and long, opening up and dragging his tongue over Dean's, both of their lips getting all shiny with saliva.

Dean's hips began moving slowly, his throbbing cock begging for friction.

When Dean picked up the pace a little, Sam tore their mouths apart and moaned, starting to move his hips with Dean.

Dean thrust in, trying to get deeper every time, kissing Sam's shoulder, his sweat-dappled neck. He stroked through Sam's hair, pushing the damp strands from his face and Sam blinked them away, breathing heavy.

Dean never had sex feel this way for him before. It wasn't just that this was the best Dean had ever felt, or that Sam's writhing body and starry eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but it was that Dean felt _whole,_ like a part of him he never even knew was missing was returned to him.

Dean began to find it easier to move in and out, trying to withhold the urge to just drive into him as hard and as fast as he could, listening to Sam's choked-off sobs in his ear. Dean angled his thrusts and then Sam cried out and clutched on to him.

"Dean—" he gasped, "Fuck, Dean... Go faster..." He wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him closer in.

Dean willingly sped up, grunting and holding on to Sam's hips. He kept the angle because he noticed a visible shift in Sam's faltering breaths and moans. Sam pushed down on Dean's cock, his back arching off the ground. Dean felt him tightening around him.

"Oh god, oh god... Right there... Right—" he gasped as Dean pounded into him. A few more pushes and Sam's cock was spurting between them untouched, white globs of come flying up over his chest, and it never seemed to end. Dean felt the tremors of his orgasm from the inside, his muscles convulsing and clamping down on his cock, making it harder to push in. Dean went over him again and Sam was utterly dazed, his body moving but his eyes rolling back in his head as Dean continued to fuck him through it.

Dean felt his own balls drawing up at the sight of Sam's come that stretched all the way up his front and under his exposed chin and at the feel of Sam's shaking body that grasped at his chest. He thrust hard a few more times until he pulled out and the come started to spill out of him. Thick ropes flew out and added to the mess on Sam's stomach as Dean jerked the head, releasing spurt after spurt until he had nothing left, his cock still uselessly contracting.

Sam licked his lips and tried to catch his breath, his fingers trailing in the pools of come, circling around his belly button and watching Dean come down.

Dean's muscles felt like jello by the time he pressed their bodies together, feeling the smooth slickness between them. Sam brought Dean's head down into a kiss again, teeth nicking over lips and tongues sliding against each other.

Dean breathed and rolled to the side, collapsing bonelessly on the blanket next to Sam.

"That was..." Sam said, panting softly. "Amazing."

Dean smiled, looking over at Sam who watched the clear night sky.

Dean wanted to agree, to just say _something_ , but he let the soft hum of the night speak for him. He was never good with words anyway, and none of them seemed to quite give justice to everything he was feeling right now.

Sam pressed up against Dean like he always used to, and together they lay under the stars and listened to the choir of insects sing, side by side.


End file.
